


Don't Question Me

by uhhpineapple



Series: marvel cast is hot. periodt [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/F, GEY, Gay, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to tag, angst if you squint, daya is pretty pissed in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhpineapple/pseuds/uhhpineapple
Summary: "I hate it when people ask me if I’m still gay or not. Like, what do they expect me to say?My gay card expired and i forgot to renew it?"





	Don't Question Me

The day before was an utter mess. After you and zendaya told the world about your relationship, the media was constantly up your asses about it. There were a lot of news articles covering the subject with strange and downright funny headlines

Zendaya’s PR team were pissed about it, but there was nothing they could do about it. the past week was booked with talk show hosts and radio interviews wanting to drain you of information about your relationship.

Both of you were tired and jumped into bed immediately they reached their shared apartment.

you felt a rusting on the sheets beside you and looked over to see your girlfriend walk into your en suite bathroom you thought nothing of the disturbance and went back to sleep.

…

zendaya was pissed.

she wasn’t pissed at you though, she was pissed at the media, and her fans, and literally anyone she could think of but not you. never you.

she splashed water from the faucet on her face, remembering the first time she came out to the media. there ha been an uproar after the release of her show, euphoria where she was found kissing her co-star, hunter in a lot of scenes.

the brunette walked back into the room, not bothered to wipe the water dripping from her still wet face, and slid into bed to wrap her old arms around you.

“you up?” the taller girl whispered, nuzzling into your neck.

“uh-huh”, you moaned, “go to sleep babe”

“can I uh, rant to you?”

“yeah sure.”

zendaya sat up, leaning her back against the headboard, while you shifted to rest your head on her thighs, playing with her fingers.

“so um- well i..”

your partner took a deep breath then restarted he sentence.

“I’m mad”.

you stayed silent while she tried to elaborate.

“I’ve come out before, as pan and it didn’t seem that much of a deal back then. I mean no one really talked about it, but they knew I wasn’t straight.

I’m half sure most of them are trying to piss me off or something, I hate it when people ask me if I’m still gay or not. Like, what do they expect me to say? ‘no not anymore, Karen, my gay card expired last week and I forgot to replace it?’”

“oh”

“yeah oh!”

“well I only have two things to tell you, babe,” you said, sitting up to rest your head on her shoulder

“one, it’s three am babe, you could have told me this later like when we wake up after a full night of sleep”,

zendaya turned to roll her eyes at you which you decided to ignore.

“And anyway who cares if misinformed about your sexuality? if they ask you one more time, you reply honestly and then walk away. you don’t owe them anything. okay, babe?” 

she let out a slow nod causing you to peck her on the cheeks.

“let’s sleep now. goodnight″

you snuggled against her chest and fell into a deep slumber

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like how this turned out but i hope you do.


End file.
